Beside You
by Lord Rebecca-sama
Summary: "I don't regret it," Mello said, turning to look back at the sky, "but I missed you too much to ever leave again." Matt smiled. MelloxMatt songfic oneshot. Slight Spoilers and yaoi. Written for a contest on dA.


**I wrote this for a contest on dA. I own nothing, not Death Note and not the song.**

_Beside You  
__A Death Note fanfic_

Mello dismounted his bike and took off his helmet, shaking his hair out slightly.

He looked around silently at the busy public park he was standing in front of. Children of all ages ran around playing some game. Laughter and screams of surprise rang out from the playground.

Mello spotted his striped lover over on the other side of the park playing his video game.

He made his way over to Matt, cutting across the park. He could feel the eyes of some parents following his every move.

Mello stood in front of Matt, his shadow falling over the slightly younger boy. Matt didn't even look up at Mello.

Mello sighed and sat down next to Matt, placing his helmet next to him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Hm," Matt said and turned off his PSP. "I needed a break from the case."

"Yeah," Mello said, "me too."

_I'm not yours, and you're not mine  
__But we can sit and pass the time  
__No fighting wars, no ringing chimes  
__We're just feeling fine_

Mello leaned back on his elbows. It was a perfect day. There were a few clouds in the sky, but not enough to block the sun and warmth.

"You know," Matt said looking at Mello. Mello looked back slightly at his friend who was leaning against a broken tree trunk. "I think the last time we just sat and stared at the clouds was before you left Wammy's four years ago."

"I don't regret it," Mello said, turning to look back at the sky, "but I missed you too much to ever leave again."

Matt smiled and looked at the side of Mello's face that he could see. It was the one with the scar, but that didn't make a difference. Mello was still Mello regardless of how he looked. He looked back up at the clouds.

_This is where we're supposed to be  
__Sitting by a broken tree  
__No tragedy, no poetry  
__Just staring at the sky_

Neither said anything after that. Mello had moved so his back was against the tree and started picking at the grass around him. Matt and he were shoulder to shoulder by now as dusk started to creep and most of the other park visitors went home for the night.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked, turning to Mello.

Mello sighed and dropped the grass in his hand. "Nothing," he mumbled.

Matt bit his lip, but knew that no matter what he said, he would never get the blond to tell him what's wrong.

Matt reached over and grabbed Mello's hand in his own.

Mello looked over at him: shocked, but didn't comment.

_I could wait a thousand hours  
__Stay the same in sun and showers  
__Pick apart a hundred flowers  
__Just to be quiet_

Mello gripped Matt's hand, never wanting to let go. Matt had brought up memories of right after he left Wammy House. Not all of them were the most pleasant and he just needed a reminder that someone cared about him.

Tears threatened to flow down his cheeks, but the warm hand that held his kept them at bay.

Matt didn't say anything to try and comfort Mello, but his hand was enough. He would wait for the blond to tell him what was on his mind, even if it wasn't today, he would wait.

"Don't let go, please," Mello begged quietly.

Matt laid his head on Mello's shoulder. "Never, Mels."

_Tell me when you feel ready  
__I'm the one, there's not too many  
__Hold my hand to keep me steady  
__Just to be quiet  
__With you_

Matt got comfortable next to Mello just to show that he was there for his lover. He knew that Mello hated looking weak. It just wasn't in his personality, but being with Matt brought back old memories that were long forgotten.

"You remember when we first met?" Matt asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Mello nodded, worried that his voice would break if he said anything.

_I like it here beside you dear  
__You're even more than you appear  
__And in the clouds my head is clear  
__Every time you say hello_

"You hated me the moment you saw me in your room unpacking my bag," Matt went on. "You wouldn't even speak to me for the first month."

A small smile appeared on Mello's face.

"It wasn't until I brought you that chocolate bar when you were in the infirmary because I knew you liked them."

"That was the best chocolate I've ever had," Mello whispered.

The two were silent as they listened to the sounds of the night animals wake up from their sleep.

"Mattie," Mello said.

"Yeah, Mels?" Matt asked, still on Mello's shoulder.

"Look at me."

Matt sat up and looked at Mello. "What's wro—"

Matt was cut off as Mello crashed his lips onto his.

_So here's my heart, and here's my mouth  
__And I can't help if things come out  
__'Cause there are words I want to shout  
__But maybe I'll stay low_

Their hands separated and wrapped around the others' neck. Matt curled his hands in Mello's hair to try and pull Mello closer. Matt allowed Mello access to his mouth with very little prompting from Mello.

The need for air became too much and they broke away from each other, panting. They rested their foreheads on each others'.

"Mattie," Mello said breathlessly.

"Hm?" Matt asked, out of breath.

"Thank you." Mello kissed Matt lightly on the lips.

"For what?" Matt asked, gazing at his lover with undying love and receiving the same look in return.

Mello laughed once at his lover's ignorance. "For being my friend; for always being there just when I needed you the most; for never pressuring me to say anything; for everything, Mattie. I love you. I love you so much."

Matt smiled and pulled Mello into a hug. "I love you, too, Mels. I'll always be here for you."

_I could wait a thousand hours  
__Stay the same in sun and showers  
__Pick apart a hundred flowers  
__Just to be quiet  
__Tell me when you feel ready  
__I'm the one, there's not too many  
__Hold my hand to keep me steady  
__Just to be quiet  
__With you_

_Fin._

**The song is **_**Quiet**_** by Lights. It's a very nice song, so go search Youtube for it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**~Rebecca **_**aka Lord Rebecca-Sama**_


End file.
